The present invention relates to a cap for a container, in which the cap includes means for releasing material contained within the cap into the container and for sealing the container.
Different styles of caps or lids for containers (for liquids) are prolific. They are known in a variety of forms, which can include, for example: a tamper-evident ring, the ability to be releasable, a screw-thread, or a combination of these. Such caps can also include sipper tops (which can be drunk through and are slidably resealable).
Drinks and drink containers where two components making the drink are best mixed immediately before drinking are available separately. When the concentrate is in tablet or powder form, the availability of drink containers with all elements for the drink in the one container is not common. One example of such a cap for a container is in my application, WO 98/40289.
Other examples include the following. WO 98/00348 discloses a closure cap which ruptures a blister pack (containing a tablet) on the opening of the cap, and provides an immediate fluid pathway to the outside of the container. JP 08091418 also disclosures a closure cap and basket. However the whole of the closure cap must be moved inwardly onto the container, to mix the liquid and the solid together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,927 (Morane) discloses a cap with a slidable pusher to break the tablet holder. However, this action immediately creates a fluid pathway to the outside of the container. This also occurs in U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,410 (Schwartzman).
These problems are to some extent overcome by the invention disclosed in my application WO 98/40289. This discloses a cap with a collar, a basket containing the solid part of the drink, and a spike, formed in the cap, which can release the tablet into the fluid in the bottom of the container. The container and cap also include the ability of the cap to act as a sipper top, and to include a separate cover and tamper-evident ring.
The disadvantage of this manner of overcoming the drawbacks of earlier art is the complexity of the design and the die needed for the manufacture of the neck portion (to pierce the top and free the tablet into the fluid). Further, the overall height of the cap above the container can be awkward. In addition, the sealing of the container, either when mixing the fluid and solid or when the container is not in use after mixing, requires an arrangement of two sealing means or a sliding engagement of two or more parts.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a cap for a liquid container with a top opening, said cap including:
a tablet holder which includes a flanged flat edge which is capable of being heat sealed or glued to other materials; a flexible top; a base of flexible material, said base having a burst strength which is less than that of said top; wherein the flanged edge, the top and the base are capable of lamination; and wherein the top and the base are spaced apart, forming a space for the placement therebetween of a tablet;
a collar with means to releasably engage with the top of the container, said collar including a flange for releasably retaining said flanged edge of the tablet holder between the collar and the top of the container, forming a fluid seal therebetween;
a cover which is releasably securable to the collar; and
pushing means capable of manual operation to push the top of the tablet holder inwards into the container, when the tablet holder is in position; wherein
the top of the tablet holder provides part of the fluid seal once the burst strength of the base is exceeded on application of force to the pushing means; and wherein
said tablet holder and collar are releasably removable from the container.
In a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a cap for a liquid container with a top opening, as described above, in which the pushing means is integrally formed with the cover, and may include a centrally located area of reinforcement or stiffening, or a shaped area of increased strength on the top of the cover. Optionally, said pushing means may be incorporated as a tear away area of the top of the cover which can be released from the cover and pushed down onto the top of the tablet holder in one action.
A further option is to incorporate the pushing means in the collar, forming a dome across the central portion of the collar.
Optionally the tablet holder may be formed with the base and the edge being flat and planar; and the top being raised above the edge. Further, optionally, the tablet may be sealed in-between two layers of highly flexible foil (or foil and plastic) to form a package. The edges of the package are heat sealed to the flanged edge of the holder.
In a still further aspect of the present invention there is provided a cap for a liquid container with a top opening, as described above, in which the pushing means is integrally formed with the cover, said pushing means including:
a hinged portion of the top of the cover, said hinged portion comprising: a partially cut away section, being from the top of the cover; and two sections, one of which is a straight section of the top of the cover, which straight section is flexible and acts as a hinge means for the hinged portion, and a cut-away section which section is resiliently moveable; and
an operative portion, which includes digit-engaging means, and which portion is positioned over the cut-away section of the hinged portion, said operative section being moveable between a first and a second position, the second position being one in which pressure is applied through the cut-away portion, to the top of the tablet holder.
Preferably, the digit-engaging means is in the form of a circular tab which is elevated above the top of the cover by a columnar support. Also preferably, the cut-away section is substantially straight-sided with a circular balloon-style end portion which is immediately underneath the digit-engaging means.
Optionally the shape of the cut-away can be selected from: straight sided with a balloon-style end portion; parallel arcuate sides; non-parallel straight sides; non-parallel arcuate sides; and a combination thereof.
In a yet further aspect of the present invention there is provided a cap for a liquid container with a top opening, as described above, in which the cap further includes a cutting ring which is annular and positioned between the top of the container and the flanged edged of the tablet holder. Preferably also, said cutting ring has an inner edge adapted to cut and/or break the base of the tablet holder.
Preferably also, said cap further includes a flexible annular seal between the top of the container and the flanged edge. Optionally, the annular seal and the cutting ring are formed integrally, when both options form part of the cap.
Optionally the base of the tablet holder includes a circular area positioned adjacent and inward of the flanged edge, which circular area is an area of reduced burst strength relative to that of the remainder of the base. Optionally, there is included in the cap a further circular flexible seal which is positioned below and spaced apart from the base of the tablet holder, said seal being of a material of low burst strength, such that the tablet or cut-away section, when bearing down on said seal, causes the seal to burst.
Optionally, the cap or the cap and container further includes tamper evident means. Such means is of known type and, for example, includes a collar of plastic material around the seal between the cover and the container, or optionally could be incorporated into the cover.
Preferably, the cover is formed from plastics, integrally, by a method selected from: injection moulding, comoulding, blow moulding; and a combination of these. Preferably all other parts (except the tablet) are of a plastics material or incorporate plastics; Preferably the tablet is of known type that effervesces and dissolves quickly when in liquid.
Optionally the cap can include a sipper top or other means to evacuate the fluid from the container (once the two parts are mixed), which can be secured to the container after the removal of the collar and holder remains.